


6. "Have a good day at work."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s unusual for Natasha to take a day off from SHIELD, but their new apartment is a mess, and she wants to clean it, and Clint has to train recruits all day anyway, so she calls in sick the night before.</p>
<p>Clint has to go to work, but Tasha and Katie don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. "Have a good day at work."

6\. “Have a good day at work.”

It’s unusual for Natasha to take a day off from SHIELD, but their new apartment is a mess, and she wants to clean it, and Clint has to train recruits all day anyway, ( _that’s why you don’t dye Sitwell’s teeth red, Barton_ ), so she calls in sick the night before, and Kate finds out and declares that she’s going to come over and hang out, and Natasha smiles at her and says that sounds good, and Clint is dreading tomorrow.  

He wakes up, and Natasha is already cooking, and she’s made him coffee, and he has to smile, because this is the one day that Tasha could sleep in, but she’s awake at 0400 for him and she’s making him food, and maybe today won’t completely suck. Kate shows up at 0500, which is a miracle in and of itself, and she falls asleep on their couch, but it’s the thought that counts. 

Clint has to be at NY HQ by 0600, but he takes the time to eat the food Nat prepared and to tuck a blanket around Kate, (so the recruits have to wait 10 minutes. It’s good for their character), and he puts food in Lucky’s bowl, and gives Nat a kiss before heading out the door. Before the door swings closed behind him, he hears her tell him to have a good day, and maybe it will be, because Nat said so.


End file.
